


soft edges

by yablochkey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёнвону меняют причёску</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft edges

— Как тебе?

Хёнвон поворачивается к Хосоку, глаза большие, глаза тёмные, смотрит выжидающе. Хосок подпирает рукой щеку и деловито окидывает его взглядом.

— Непривычно.

Уголки хёнвоновых губ вздрагивают, раз-другой, он прижимает руки к груди и натягивает рукава свитера до самых пальцев, и, нет, дело определённо не в том, что ему холодно. 

— Но мне же идёт?

— Очень.

Смеются вместе, тихо и неловко; у Хосока горят уши, а Хёнвон стыдливо закрывает лицо, но его улыбающийся рот словно не вмещается в ладонь, выходит за её границы, и Хосок льнёт ближе, отводит его руку в сторону, мол, хватит уже стесняться, — и замирает как дурак, залипает намертво.

Тёмный цвет Хёнвону на самом деле идёт, Хёнвон с ним кажется проще и мягче. Волосы у него теперь короче, и укладывают их по-другому — сплошь мягкие линии, всё округлое и приятное взгляду. 

Лоб у Хёнвона чуть тёплый, когда Хосок осторожно поправляет ему чёлку. Хёнвон при этом так забавно моргает, хочет, видимо, дёрнуться назад, но не двигается, опускает только глаза. Не смотрит-не смотрит, упорно-упрямо, а Хосоку смешно и тепло, и — что очень жутко на самом деле — ужасно хочется прижать Хёнвона к себе и зарыться носом ему в волосы. Неловкое такое желание, навязчивое, от него горят и чешутся ладони. Если бы их приложить к чуть тёплому гладкому лбу — наверное, стало бы легче.

Чёрт знает, почему он это делает. Почему ведёт себя так, будто Хёнвон такой супердикий и суперценный. Ладно, он ведь на самом деле такой и есть, и Хосок не виноват, он и поделать-то с собой ничего не может. Просто убирает тёмную блестящую прядь Хёнвону за ухо, открывая аккуратную ушную раковину, розоватую мочку, которую бы только кусать и кусать. Хёнвон только голову опускает всё ниже и ниже, кончики его ушей краснеют — не так люто, как у самого Хосока, но тоже очень заметно. Когда Хосок наклоняется ближе и легонько дует ему на ухо, Хёнвон вздрагивает всем телом, вскидывает подбородок — кажется, будто его глаза на секунду светлеют.

— Чего вообще делаешь.

И поджимает губы.

Хосок ему не верит. Давно уже не. После всех взглядов, и улыбок, и прикосновений — Хёнвон и сам не должен был бы верить себе. Все эти прямые между ними, словно рейсы межчеловечьих авиалиний, туда-обратно, неизменно соединяющие их друг с другом. Они — два постоянных клиента, неуёмные путешественники от одного рта к другому, от кончиков пальцев одной руки до предплечья другой.

Губы у Хёнвона клёвые. Сколько Хосок думал о них — убьёшься считаться. Сколько ещё будет думать — тем более. Сколько будет целовать—

Хёнвон отвечает неторопливо и уверенно. Его тёплый мягкий язык касается языка Хосока, и Хосок думает о поездах, проезжающих совсем рядом в тоннеле метро. Люди из противоположных вагонов смотрят друг на друга, а потом разъезжаются в разные стороны. Хёнвон кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, двигается ближе, прижимаясь к бедру Хосока — непрерывающееся сообщение между двумя пунктами. 

Когда Хосок запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке Хёнвона, тот смеётся в поцелуй, булькающе и по-дурацки вообще. Рта не закрывает, не прячет улыбки. Хосок сжимает его ладонь в своей.


End file.
